Friday the 13th: Jason takes Arendelle
by Shinigamilover2
Summary: Frozen AU, the Duke of Weselton has brought Jason to Arendelle, only for Elsa to freeze him and have him as her source of company during her isolation. On her coronation, Jason has fallen in love with the now adult Elsa and breaks free and they flee to the mountains only for Elsa to fall for Jason as well. Elsa X Jason pairing. Please R&R. Rated T for horror violence and blood.
1. Chapter 1

** A/N: This is my first ever 'Frozen' story and my first 'Friday the 13th' story as well. The shipping in this story is Elsa/Jason it's a NEW type of 'Jelsa' so let's make this a good story shall we? Enjoy!**

The Kingdom of Arendelle was a large, peaceful, majestic and beautiful kingdom in Norway on the shore of the ocean. Unlike the other countries such as North America, they didn't have computers, iPods, television, or smart phones, they had no modern conveniences of any sort in their kingdom at all. They lived like the medieval citizens of King Arthur's court.

A large cargo ship from Arendelle's partner-in-trade Kingdom, Weselton arrived at the docks of Arendelle's port. The sun was setting and the king and queen had tucked their daughters into bed and made their way to the dock to take a look at what Weselton had come to trade with Arendelle.

"Ah, you're majesties. So great to see you" the Duke of Weselton, their leader said as he walked off the ship with two of his royal guards carry two large crates off the ship.

"It is good to see you as well, fair Duke" the queen said.

"So, what is it you have brought us?" the king asked. The Duke took a step back and cleared his throat.

"My dear King and Queen. During the past month, I have made a great trek across the mighty Atlantic and come across the country known as North America, in an are known as 'New Jersey'" the Duke explained.

"North America? One of the 'Modernized' countries, I assume?" the King asked with on eyebrow raised.

"Indeed. We docked our ship at a domain that the locals say carries a so-called 'Death Curse' and that legends of a killer haunt the premises of the camp" the Duke told them. The Queen gasped at this.

"A killer?" she asked.

"Yes, a killer named; Jason Voorhees" said the Duke. H then turned to the guards.

"Show them what we have obtained from Camp Crystal Lake" he ordered. The guards opened up the crates and took out an iHome, an iPod touch, 5th gen. A pair of 'Beats' headphones, a black electric guitar, a machete, iPad, and a laptop.

"These are all modern devices the Americans use. I figured you'd want to study what each and every one of them do" the Duke said, trying to get the King and Queen interested in what he had brought to trade.

"Well, I am interested in knowing what these things can do. We shall take them" the King said after picking up the laptop and examining it close up.

"Splendid. But I do believe there is one last thing to trade I brought back" the Duke said. He whistled loudly to the guards on the ship and used the cargo rope to lower down a human being wearing worn out black jeans, a dark blue shirt with holes in the front that revealed a black undershirt, and he had a light blue button up shirt over it that only had three buttons buttoned up on the bottom and he wore a hockey mask over his face. He had a large shackle around his neck that was connected to a long line of chains to have him bound.

"Ch ch ch, ha ha ha. Ch ch ch, ha ha ha" came from the man. The Duke unhooked the ship's cargo hook from the chains and spoke to the King and Queen.

"I give you the dreaded killer of Camp Crystal Lake himself, Jason Voorhees" the Duke exclaimed like it was a circus freak show. The King stared at Jason and Jason stared back without blinking at all.

"Why did you bring him here?" the King asked.

"This man is more stronger than others. His strength is almost... inhuman" the Duke said.

"And you thought we could use him as a source of muscle?" the Queen asked looking into Jason's cold dead eyes.

"In a sense" the Duke said. Jason then started to struggle in his chains and the sound of bending metal was heard.

"Back up, back up!" the King ordered. The King, Queen, Duke, and the Weselton guards backed away from Jason. The guards readied their spears and they were getting ready to attack him as well.

"Get ready to attack at will" the Duke said. The guards nodded and clutched tightly onto their spears. Jason then broke free of the chains and only had his neck shackle on and it had only three pieces of chain left on it that dangled from the shackle itself.

"Attack him! Destroy him!" the Duke ordered. One guard ran up to Jason shouting. Jason grabbed the spear and picked the guard up into the air by the spear and throwing him into the water.

"Attack" the lead guard commanded. Jason used the spear to attack the other guards by lunging it through their chests, heads, and abdomens.

"Ch ch ch, ha ha ha" Jason whispered in his breath. He then spotted the machete in the pile of junk and picked it up, taking it out of the case and staring into it's gleaming blade.

"Hey! Over here!" the King said withdrawing his sword and got into a dueling stance. Jason took a glance at the King but then turned away and began walking towards the castle.

"He's heading towards the castle!" the King shouted.

"Oh no, Elsa and Anna. He'll kill them" the Queen said bursting into tears.

"Not if we get to the palace before Jason does. Come on" the King said taking the Queen to his horse and they both rode off the the castle and tried to outrun Jason, but he was too fast.

Inside the castle slept a little girl with platinum blonde hair named, Elsa. The eldest daughter of the King and Queen. She was awoken by her younger sister, Anna who had auburn hair unlike her sister's platinum blonde hair.

"Elsa! Psst! Elsa!" Anna said trying to shake her older sister awake.

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" she silently shouted.

"Anna, go back to sleep" Elsa said tiredly.

"I just can't. The sky's awake, so I'm awake, so I have to play" Anna said over exaggerating.

"Go play by yourself" Elsa said pushing Anna off the bed but she got back up and spoke.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" she asked. Elsa smiled and then got out of bed and went with Anna to the King and Queen's throne room.

"Do the magic! Do the magic!" she cheered.

"You ready?" Elsa asked. Anna nodded, and Elsa made a glowing blue ball of snow appear in her palms. Elsa was born with the gift of cryokinesis, the ability to freeze anything. Elsa then tossed the ball up in the air and then it started to snow everywhere. The two girls then began to build a snowman.

Meanwhile, in the hallways of the palace, Jason roamed the halls and looked all around him. Little did Jason know that the King and Queen were trying to chase him down into the castle.

"Hi! I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs" a little girl's voice said. Jason turned his head in the direction of the voice and walked towards it.

Back inside the snowy throne room, Anna hugged the snowman.

"I love you Olaf!" she cheered. The doors were kicked down and Elsa and Anna looked to see Jason gripping his machete tightly in his hand.

"Ch ch ch, ha ha ha. Ch ch ch, ha ha ha" Jason made his signature breathing noises.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! Monster!" Elsa and Anna screamed in unison. Jason walked slowly towards the girls and raised his weapon.

"Anna, get behind me" Elsa ordered. Anna did as her sister asked. Elsa then began shooting icy blasts at Jason but all of them missed the large uber-ghoul.

"Anna! Run!" Elsa ordered. Anna did as her sister commanded and Elsa kept trying to fire more ice blasts but Jason deflected one with his blade and it hit Anna in the head.

"Anna!" Elsa screamed in fright. She then looked back up to Jason and saw that he was still walking towards her.

"Back off!" she screamed. The only response she got was a 'Ch ch ch, ha ha ha' three times.

"I said. Back. OFF!" she screamed before holding her hands up and blue beams of ice came out of her palms and she froze Jason in ice. Jason couldn't move, he failed to kill the two girls.

"That was close" Elsa said before running over to Anna.

"Mama! Papa!" she called out. Elsa then noticed a streak of white hair appear in Anna's auburn hair. The King and Queen barged in and saw the frozen Jason and the unconscious Anna.

"What happened?" the Queen asked. He made one of my ice blasts hit Anna by bouncing it from his sword" Elsa cried. The King placed his hand on Anna's forehead and felt like it was freezing cold.

"She's ice cold" he said. The Queen then looked to the frozen Jason and she knew only Elsa could have done that.

"Burn in Hell, Jason" she whispered to herself.

"I know where we have to go" the King said picking Anna up into his arms. The King and Queen got on separate horses and rode off into the woods, leaving the frozen Jason behind in the throne room.

"But what about Jason?" the Queen asked.

"We'll deal with him later. Anna's more important right now" the King declared. The Queen nodded and kept on riding with her husband.

**A/N: There you go! Chapter one! So Jason and Elsa didn't have a great start since she was a kid and he tried to kill her and froze Anna's brain by using his machete as a deflector shield. More to come in the next chapter, such as what the King and Queen will do with Jason. Please review, thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

** A/N: In the last update, Jason Voorhees has claimed a few lives after being brought to Arendelle by the idiotic Duke of Weselton. And just as he was about to kill Elsa and Anna, Elsa froze him in ice. The bad news is, Anna got brain-freeze and has a silver streak in her hair. If Jason ever breaks out of that ice chamber (which I know he will eventually) Jason's gonna be extra-angry. This is where we left off, enjoy!**

The King, and Queen rode off into the woods in order to find a special someone or something to help cure Anna of her comatose state that had been inflicted upon her by Jason reflecting Elsa's ice blast off his machete.

Meanwhile, a young boy named Kristoff with shaggy blonde hair and freckles on his cheeks and nose was riding on a sled that was being tugged by his trusty pet reindeer, Sven through the woods. Kristoff then saw the King and Queen's horses riding towards him and he jumped out of the way, and so did Sven. The boy's sled was destroyed by the horses' galloping.

"Hey! What's the big idea!?" Kristoff called out, angry about his sled getting broken to splinters of wood. Kristoff then looked down to see something on the remains of his sled. Little red droplets were running down off the woods. Kristoff touched one and put it in his mouth to taste it but then spit it out.

"Blood?" Kristoff whispered to himself. Kristoff then got on top of Sven as if he were a horse and rode him off to where to the King and Queen were. Kristoff then hid behind a large rock formation to see blood on the unconscious' princess' cheek (presumably when Jason bounced the ice blade, some blood got onto Anna's face).

"Hello? I need your help!" the King called out. Several rocks rolled towards the king, queen, and princesses and transformed into Rock Trolls.

"Woah, trolls" Kristoff muttered. One troll popped up behind the boy and reindeer.

"Quiet! I'm trying to listen" she quietly scolded. But she smiled and pulled both boy and reindeer close to her and pinched their cheeks.

"Cuties, I'm gonna keep you" she said. The elder troll then came up to the queen who lowered Anna down.

"Born with the powers? Or cursed?" he asked.

"Born, but this was an accident. Some maniac named Jason Voorhees came in and caused an ice blast to hit her sister by bouncing the blast of his blade" the King explained. The elder troll then nodded and placed one hand on Anna's head and then out came a dark blue cloud that showed the memory of Jason attacking her and Elsa.

"I recommend we remove not only the memory of Jason, but her powers as well. It will be better off this way, trust me" the elder troll said.

"She will be alright"

"But she won't remember I won't remember I have powers?" Elsa asked.

"You heard what he said, it's for the best" the King said.

"Listen to me, the Jason Voorhees you speak of, I know who is and what he is capable of. He kills anyone who shows ambition and ignorance, just like his mother before she was killed in front of him" the troll elder told. Elsa felt kinda bad that Jason's mother's dead was Jason's reason for killing others.

"That's so sad" Elsa said in her thoughts.

A while later, the King and Queen decided it would be best if Elsa hid herself and her powers away since Anna couldn't remember anything. A few days have passed and Elsa was sitting on her bed and sitting on her bed was the modern devices the Duke had brought over before Jason broke out and started his unofficial killing spree of Arendelle.

"Elsa? Do you wanna build a snowman?" a little girl's singing voice said. Elsa knew it was Anna, she kept singing about how they weren't best buddies.

"Go away, Anna" Elsa said.

"Okay, bye" Anna said sadly. Elsa felt bad for breaking her sister's heart like that, but she knew it was for the best. Elsa then saw the iPod and the headphones.

"Hmm, I wonder what these are supposed to do?" the platinum blonde asked herself. She then picked up the cord of the headphones and saw the small hole at the bottom of the iPod and then plugged it in.

"Oh, cool!" Elsa cheered. She then put the headphones on and giggled.

"They're like earmuffs" Elsa giggled. She then pressed the small button on the surface and saw that it lit up to show a picture of stars in space.

"Pretty stars" Elsa said in awe with her eyes widened. She then looked down at letters that said 'Slide to Unlock'. Elsa then did that and the stars disappeared to reveal a picture of an African American man with dreadlocks, and glasses with black lenses on them leaning against a wall.

"Lil' Wayne, Lollipop?" Elsa asked to herself, reading the name of the artist and then the song. She then saw a small triangular button on the bottom and then she pressed it, the triangle changed to two vertical lines side by side and music began playing through her earphones.

**"So I let her lick the wrapper! Sh-sh-she lick me like a lollipop (Yeah!). Sh-she lick me like a lollipop!" **

Elsa found herself dancing to the beat of the tune, and she even discovered a button that played the song again.

"This is so cool" Elsa said. She then wondered why Arendelle never advanced to modern technology.

Later that night, she approached her parents about wanting to advance their kingdom with modern technology.

"I'll write a letter to America and tell them we wish to work out an agreement" the King said. Elsa nodded with joy. She then went back to her room and played another song, she even sang to it.

**"How could I say no? She's got a love like woe! Woah! Woah! Girl's got a love like woe!" **

** -7 years later-**

Elsa was now 11 years old and sitting on her bed watching TV. After the King had spoke with America's leader, the president, they just willingly allowed them to have access to internet, television, and other forms of technology. The channel was playing the news.

**"We have new information, also on the plane crash. KTVU has just learned the names of the four pilots that were on board the flight"**

Elsa groaned and rolled her eyes when she heard the names. Clearly they were prank names that were racist.

"Oh come on! They can't realized they just got tricked and they're making fools of themselves!?" Elsa asked herself in outrage then crossing her arms.

"People are idiots" Elsa said to herself. She then realized something, she began feeling lonely and wanted someone to keep her company. But, she couldn't have Anna come in, because what if she slipped up and revealed her powers. She then heard Kai, one of the palace servants walk outside and she wan towards the door and opened it.

"Um, Kai?" she asked.

"Yes, what is it, princess?" he asked.

"That guy you have stowed away in the meat freezer..." Elsa began but was interrupted.

"You mean Jason?" Kai finished.

"Yes, Jason. Could you bring his frozen body up to my room? I wanna have him as company. It's starting to get lonely in here by myself" Elsa asked.

"Of course, princess. Right away" Kai said before walking away.

A few hours later, Jason was brought up into Elsa's room in the dark corner where it wasn't lit, so that the ice keeping Jason prisoner inside the icy chamber wouldn't melt.

Over the months, Elsa talked to Jason about personal things, emotional things, girl things. More than that, she began feeling comfortable around Jason, since he never spoke, he was there to listen. She felt like someone in the world cared about her, besides her family.

In August, Elsa was typing on her laptop on a word document. Recently, she had discovered a website called 'Fan-fiction' and then she began writing fan based stories for a TV show she really liked called 'Supernatural'. A knocking was heard on the door.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" it was Anna's voice singing again. Elsa ignored her again. She wanted to build a snowman, but she couldn't she just couldn't.

"Yeah, that's Anna's singing again" she said to Jason when she turned her head to the corner. She then went back to typing her stories. Elsa had gained many fans on the site and was asked for writing advice and was even asked to RP (Role-Play) with them over PM (Private-Message). Even the King and Queen saw her writings and they thought their daughter really had potential to be a writer someday. Elsa did admit being a writer would be an interesting career choice.

"What do you think? Do you think I'd make a pretty good writer?" asked Elsa. No response came.

"Thanks, Jason. You always know what to say" she said, pretending Jason was actually responding.

**A/N: There you have it, a new chapter at last. If anyone can guess what that second song Elsa was singing in the middle of the chapter, I will put your name in the next chapter. It's not the Lil' Wayne one, I gave that away already, it's the one she was singing along to after asking her parents to speak with America.**

** So, Elsa has taken a liking to Jason as a companion and she is a fan-fiction writer. And not only that, she has potential to be a writer too! More to come in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


End file.
